Confianza
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: Una de las enseñanzas más significativas que Kaede le brindo a Saihara fue a confiar en los demás y mas importante, en si mismo. Es algo que él nunca olvidara y del que le esta muy agradecido a ella. Fic de Danganronpa V3, contiene spoiler.*Drabble*


Finalmente me decidí a hacer una historia pareja de mi favorita de Danganronpa V3, y eso es porque hace poco pude ver el video del "Love Hotel" de Kaede en español y fue tan hermoso que mi cerebro me exigió hacer un fic de ellos….y aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste.

En 3….2…1….. ¡LEAN!

.

.

.

.

DANGANRONPA V3 Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE SPIKE CHUNSOFT Y KODAKA KAZUTAKA.

.

.

.

.

" **CONFIANZA** "

.

.

.

.

Confianza, eso era una de las tantas cosas que ella, Kaede, te había brindado antes de morir.

Tú eras inseguro y un poco temerario cuando comenzó el juego de matanza mutua, creyéndote incapaz de hacer algo por los demás, a pesar de tener el título del " _Súper detective de preparatoria_ " (del que no te sentías merecedor) te sentías a veces un poco inútil.

En cambio, ella era distinta.

Kaede era resplandeciente como el sol, a tu parecer. Porque ella no solo tenía la confianza y actitud para salir adelante, sino que también podía hablar y trabajar con todos sin problemas. El título de " _la líder de todos_ " que Rantaro le dio le quedaba a la perfección.

Estuviste con ella no solo para aprender de su forma de ser, también lo hiciste porque su sola presencia te reconfortaba.

Kaede te agradaba mucho, fue una gran amiga para ti, incluso la llegaste a observar con otros ojos.

— **Una vez que salgamos, todos seremos amigos**

Creíste en sus palabras, sin dudarlo lo hiciste.

Es por eso que Kaede y tú planearon algo para acabar con la mente maestra y liberar a todos, con eso evitarían que alguien cometiera un asesinato y saldrían de ese lugar; si resultaba el plan y lograban salir de ahí, entonces tu siguiente meta seria conocerla mejor….para después pedirle que fueran algo más que amigos.

Sin embargo, no solo el plan fracaso, sino que también Amami termino siendo asesinado por Akamatsu.

Durante la clase de juicio hiciste todo lo que pudiste para protegerla y así evitar que ella fuera ejecutada, porque era imposible que Kaede hiciera algo como eso. Pero ella misma lo acepto, con lágrimas en los ojos lo hizo y le pidió disculpas a todo el mundo, mientras intentaba sonreír.

Antes de que su castigo se llevara a cabo, ella dejo su confianza en todos los demás…especialmente en ti. Akamatsu estaba asegura que tu podrías salvarlos y derrotar a la mente maestra, creía en ti más que en nadie….incluso más que en ella misma.

Cuando la ejecución comenzó corriste hacia ella e intentaste tomar su mano para evitar su muerte, sin embargo, no lo lograste, y solo te limitaste a ver como un gancho la alejaba de ti y la subía al techo.

Durante toda la ejecución no pudiste hacer algo para salvarla, únicamente observaste con horror como era ahorcada de forma torturante mientras era jalada de un lado a otro para que con sus pies tocara una tétrica melodía. Cuando su cuerpo quedo balanceándose inerte sobre ese gran piano creíste que todo había acabado para ella, pero te equivocaste….y el final fue peor, el piano se cerró, aplastándola, mientras que numerosos pinchos la atravesaban en el acto.

No pudiste creer lo que había sucedido.

Ella se había ido de una forma cruel, que te destrozo por dentro. Kaede había sido la persona más maravillosa que conociste…y no pudiste hacer algo para evitar tan terrible final para ella, uno que no se merecía.

Te dolió mucho, al punto de que te cuestionaste si podrías seguir como te lo pidió. Dudaste de ti nuevamente…Si no lograste salvarla a ella, ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo con los demás?

Afortunadamente te abrieron los ojos y te recordaron el deseo de ella, la confianza y la esperanza que deposito en ti.

Gracias a eso pudiste seguir adelante, tus amigos y tú continuaron descubriendo al asesino de cada crimen que ocurría.

Fue doloroso conforme sucedían, pero no desististe.

Ahora que estas afuera, libre junto con Maki y Yumeno, te preguntas sobre el destino que habrías tenido sino fuese por Akamatsu, quien te ayudo a confiar en ti mismo y en los demás.

Kaede te había salvado la vida de esa forma.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

Enserio… ¿Por qué Kodaka es tan cruel? No es la primera vez que destruye a una pareja tan bonita. Ese sujeto no tiene corazón (TToTT).

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Yo sufrí y disfrute haciéndolo (ojala esto no me haga parecer masoquista).

Bueno, cuídense mucho y nos vemos después.

 ***SALUDOS***


End file.
